The Surprise!!!
Main Characters: * Gumball * Darwin * Penny Supporting Characters * Nicola * Richard * Anais * Other Characters made yourself -Everything starts in school Mr.Small class- Darwin:"I am boring" Gumball:"Yeah me too.Hey I know what we can do.May be we can draw something" Darwin:"Okey" -And they start drawing their draws- -After a while Gumball draw Penny and fall in thinks about her.Darwin draw Dragon- Darwin:"Hey pssss.....Gumball,Gumball" -And he threatens Gumball- -Gumball wake's up from dream- Gumball:"Huh,what you say" Darwin:"Nothing you soon will see it" Gumball:"Please tell me what?" Darwin:"No it's surprise for you.Exactly I accidentally found out your surprise from some person" Gumball:"What is this person name?" -Darwin moving negatively head- Darwin:"No because it's surprise" -Then Gumball angrily turn teacher side- -Then Gumball and Darwin went home- -While they went to homes Gumball say- Gumball:"Why you can't tell me my secret surprise.I don't know when i'll get my surprise" Darwin:"I will tell you what will need to do" Gumball:"When" Darwin:"Not now" -Gumball with serious face don't say any word while he went to homes- -In homes Gumball sitting in sofa think what is this surprise and what's happens- -Then comes Darwin and sit too next to Gumball- Darwin:"After 10 minutes you will see your surpriseeee" -After 5 minutes- Darwin:"Okay now wear this" Gumball:"What is this?" Darwin:"Your new suit" Gumball:"What comes with me?" Darwin:"Yes" -Gumball know what comes at his- -Gumball put on a suit- -Then doorbell start ring- -Kids parents is in the shop -Now change camera to parents and Anais in shop Nicola:"I wonder how the children" Richard:"Relax,Honey they are real mans,they are quietly" Nicola:"I hope Anais:"Mum's right i think that too that they do something really bad" -Nicola move the eyes up and down more times- -Then camera move back to homes- Darwin:"Okay she came,I hide somewhere" -Gumball go to the door open the doors and notice Penny- Penny:"Hi,Gumball" Gumball:"Hi Penny" -Then Gumball lost he's words- Gumball:"mmm..You came...to me?" Penny:"Yes Gumball" Gumball:"Why you didn't tell me that you come at me?" Penny:"I wanted to surprise you" Gumball:"You did it" Penny:"I try" Gumball:"Come inside.Go up" Penny:"Okay" -Camera changed to parents who drive with car to the homes- -Nicola drive car- Nicola:"I feel that something wrong in homes Richard:"Don't worry all is okay" -Parents are near by homes- -Camera changed back -While they go up Gumball ask Penny- Gumball:"So what you want to play" Penny:"I would like sit in your room and quietly talk with you about me and you" Gumball:"Okay" -Darwin can't take it no more and go outside- -He perceive parents with Anais- -He come inside to warn Gumball with Penny- -Parents got out from car with Anais and come inside- -Nicola perceive Darwin and says him- Nicola:"Where is Gumball" Darwin:"Upstairs in his room" -Gumball and Penny are approaching one another to kiss- -Nicola open Gumball doors and perceive Gumball with Penny and said- Nicola:"Why you didn't tell me that at you cames girlfriend" Gumball:"I...I" Nicola:"No more excuse your girlfriend need to go away because it is late" -Gumball see of Penny at doors and said- Gumball:"May be some another day when mum's not at home because she do not meet with any" Penny:"Oh,okey then see you later Gumball" Gumball:"Okey,bye" Penny:"Bye" Niocla:"That's it now you get house arrest" Gumball:"I don't care" -Gumball go up into the his room- Gumball:"At least she gave me flowers and candy box" END END END END Category:Fanon